


The Striptease

by Princessstupidmf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BAMF!Ryan, M/M, Stripper!Michael, actual story line, okay yes there is smut, sick!Michael, some smut, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessstupidmf/pseuds/Princessstupidmf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael would admit that he liked his job at the high-class Rooster Teeth Striptease and Bar, he would even say he loved it. His coworkers were nothing but wonderful and customers were decent. Sometimes, they'll get out of hand. Sometimes another customer will stand up and stop it. And sometimes s customer ends up taking care of a stubborn and sick dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> I really do wish this ship was more popular, but I'm probably write it a lot sooooo. Anyway Myan is amazing. I hope you guys like it.

There were many different reasons that Michael was so liked by his customers ( _guests, not customers, Burnie hates when we call them customers_ ), just as other guests had their reasons for liking his coworkers. They all had their regulars. The ones who would always give them large tips and the same crude compliments, but Michael took none of it badly, because this was not a proper job, and they reassured him that he was doing it right.  Michael’s usual guests loved his performances since he seemed so innocent and cute to them, and he played the shy act well. That is until he decides to step up his game and almost always stun his audience, of course the whole time he would be nothing except sexual, but a well-placed glance or shake of the hips can really make a change.  Michael would not lie, he was good at his job; it made him good money and good friends. Working at Rooster Teeth Striptease was pleasant for the kind of business it was as well, seeing as the body guards and owner were all very protective of the dancers so it was rare that the guests tried anything.

Certainly, the bodyguards knew that the mere five dancers could hold their own, but they all had an act to keep up, there were a few scenarios though where they would easily break character. Michael had to nearly rip the balls off of one guy once when Geoff and Jack were both out at that time. The man was spared the free castration barely because Burnie had chosen that moment to check on the floor and rescue the poor pig. At first, their boss had been furious with Michael, but as he learned from the others about how the man had been trying to touch his employee and was holding him roughly it was Gavin and Lindsay who had to keep Burnie from making sure the man never had children.  The man was banned from the bar, but it was not likely he would have come back anyway. That morning Ray had decided that he would stay at Michael’s and they drank heavily before sleeping snuggled close to each other late into the afternoon much like children.

Michael liked working at Rooster Teeth, he really did. It was no low scale striptease either, as it was considered very high class one comparatively, shameless businessmen would meet there or the rich men or women would have their bachelor parties, in which Geoff would cater. All of the staff loved Geoff’s barbeque and he always made sure to make extra for them when he could. He loved all of his coworkers in their own special way, Ray’s sweetness, Jack’s protectiveness, Geoff’s casual manner, Gavin’s goofiness, Linday’s spark, Barbara’s temper, and Burnie’s never-ending concern for employees. Most of the customers were not half bad either. Some of them were even surprisingly pleasant.

All Michael could really think of was how he wished that his cold would go away that night as he just went through his normal dance routine, not having the energy to do anything different. He had developed it the weak before as a case of the sniffles, but while he kept working it had elevated, keeping him up in the mornings when he slept with pounding headaches. He knew it would probably go away if he got a much needed day off, but he needed the hours so here he was. He figured Burnie must have turned down the temperature because it was colder than normal. It was hard to be sexy when suppressing shivers and coughs, but he seemed to catch one man’s attention.

It was a relatively normal night at the bar, not much had gone awry, the usual few spilled drinks, and Michael felt pretty pleased with his performance, but even so something felt off to him. Besides the current chill and headache, the same man had been sitting by his stage for nearly three hours, which was extremely strange since it was more common for guests to move around from dancer to dancer. He currently sat leering at Michael, clearly pleased, as he bent down, making sure to give the little bear tail of his uniform a wiggle. He felt some cash being tucked into the small underwear, painfully aware of how the hand lingered for completely too long. He continued dancing because the guest was giving him good money and he was not about to give that up. Thus, he made a show out of pulling the money from his uniform and sashaying over to his money bucket. He made doubly sure to bend a little too low. Still, the uneasy feeling remained with, just like the customer with his greasy hair.

Ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo  

Ryan could not believe that his friends had talked him into coming here especially when he was so fresh out of a divorce ( _It’s been half a year)_. Now, here he was staring up at the building of the Rooster Teeth Striptease, and even though he had not entered, he still felt slightly embarrassed. He had told Geoff and Jack that he was just coming for a quick look around and then he would leave. He was not going to spend his money on these girls, it was definitely not a healthy habit to form. Still, he looked down at his phone and his pride replaced trepidation as he reread the goading texts from the two bodyguards. Sure he needed to loosen up, but this was probably not the best way to even begin to go about it. _It’s a start._ He took one last deep breath before he opened the door.

The foyer of the building was pleasant and clean like the outside, and he realized that this was not just some trashy joint. He had heard from Geoff about the richies who came here which caused him to feel out of place in a completely different way. He was an average man, definitely not poor but certainly not high class. Even so he had been granted free entry by his friends, so he might as well seize the chance. When he opened the second blinder door he was instantly bathed in a toxic green light and soft thumping music. None of it was harsh or overbearing, and the smell of it all was almost unnoticeable, except for something sweet and floral, which probably came from the tan Hispanic dancer whose stage was covered in roses. But then it struck him that the club did not just have female strippers, but both sexes danced on their respective stages, some using poles but others had none at all. Soon he spotted Geoff standing in a corner, staring stonily over the crowd, clearly focusing on something in particular.

While everything seemed normal for the club at first it soon became apparent as Jack approached Geoff and whispered to him, looking worried. Geoff nodded and pushed off the wall and they started making their way across the floor to the bar. There Ryan could see exactly what the problem was. A guy sat there and he was clearly drunk out of his mind. He was large and extremely muscled. Both men would be needed it seemed if the customer decided to make any trouble. Of course, things never seemed easy as the scene soon escalated and both men were trying to force the man to the door. Everyone else had risen from their seats and were jeering at the drunk customer, but then even more hell broke loose. Ryan was about to go in and assist his friends when and angry shriek reached his ears.

He whirled around and saw another customer had a dancer gripped by the wrist tightly and was trying to grab him, “C’mon you’re nuthin but a stuck up whore! Stop struggling I’ll pay ya good!”

The dancer had curly red hair and glasses, his brown eyes were widened in both fear and anger, because this guy was not weak in the slightest and the dancer could not get his hand free. Ryan found him beautiful for some reason, but he really did not like seeing the man struggle and in fear as he shouted, “Let me go you bastard!!”

“Ya can’t talk to me like that you fag!” The man yanked the dancer down and made ready to slap him, but Ryan was quicker. He grabbed the man’s wrist and hand tightly, not caring if he had or had not heard that slight crack of bone. The man looked up at him in surprised outrage, “What the hell do ya think yer doin!?”

“If you know what’s good for you, let him go”, Ryan’s glare was cold and unrelenting, childlike and clearly frightening. He was definitely not going to let this greasy pig hurt such a beautiful man, “You have no right to touch him like that.”

The man did let go but it was to pull back his fist to throw a punch at Ryan’s face. He easily caught it and began to slowly crush the man’s hands. The attacker cried out in pain, “Motherfucker!! Let the fuck go! I give!”

“Pathetic” was all Ryan said before letting him go so he could scramble from the building. He sighed and turned back to the dancer who was looking at him strangely, “You okay?”

The dancer, Michael the tag over the stage said, stared at him for a few more moments before asking, “Are you the new bodyguard?”

“What? No” Ryan suddenly became confused at the question, but once he answered, Michael’s demeanor changed from angry to one that looked shaken.

“Well thank you for helping me! That guy was frightening!”

“Oh drop the act Michael, he’s already heard your foul mouth”, Jack’s voice came from behind him, “don’t expect to get money from this cheapskate.”

“Hey!”

Michael pouted.

Ryan looked at him as he pouted and he could not help but laugh a little, it was absolutely adorable. Then he looked around to the bar and noticed that the club had been cleared out except for him and the employees. Geoff was by the bar talking to a man with sandy hair who’s eyebrows were knit together in concern. He then turned back to Michael, who was now surrounded by the other four dancers.

“Guys, I’m fine, really!” Michael was currently fending off several pairs of hands whose worried owners were trying to check on him. He soon gave up and let them fuss over him. He looked over the rose boy’s shoulders at Ryan and made a comical eye roll, clearly having given up on his act. Soon the sand haired man came over and gently shooed his employees away to look over Michael himself.

“Did he touch you? I swear to god if he fucking touched you . . .”

He was cut off by Michael’s answer, “Relax Burnie, he only managed to cop a couple of feels I’ll be fine.”

Despite his constant reassurances the longer he stood there, the worse for where Michael actually looked and all of them could tell, “You are going to take the night off, no arguments, Michael. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how bad you’ve looked the past couple of days. I can’t have you dropping mid-performance.”

The redhead laughed shakily, “I can’t do that Burnie, I need the money! I’m fine!”

“Consider you’re night paid for, now go home, the rest of us need to stay here and take care of this but you need to go rest.”

“Lindsay drove me here today, I’ll have to wait for here still!” He was clearly trying to fight it.

Here, Ryan finally spoke up, “I can take you home if you need?”

Burnie looked over at as if realizing for the first time that he was here, which was likely, “What’re you still doing here, I don’t think that’s a good idea. How can I trust you?”

Geoff interjected, “He’s a friend of mine and Jack’s, and Michael will be in perfectly capable hands with him.”

 _By capable he means safe_ , Ryan thought to himself, which he surprised himself with. Sure he would easily step up to defend anyone, but it was rare of him for that protective feeling to last after. Who was he kidding? It never stayed after the person was out of danger, and he did not even play the hero, ever. Maybe it was normal? He did not know. All he did know was that he wanted to make sure that Michael got home safe, and while he seemed self-sufficient enough, Ryan could never be sure though. Michael on the other hand did not seem pleased in the least.

“I said I can stay! I’m fucking fine, Burnie, really!” But even as he said this, an especially strong tremor wracked through his body, forcing his knees to buckle slightly. Ryan caught him by the elbow earning him a glare from the younger man. He turned back to Burnie, “it’s just adrenaline! It will wear off!”

The owner shook his head and closed his eyes, “Michael, go home or I’m going to have to fire you.”

He was not serious, but he made it look as much as he was, and that only got him a slightly frightened and angry look from Michael along with a grumbling, “Fine.”

After he had changed into street clothes and collected and reported his meagre tips, he let Ryan lead him out by the elbow, and in the harsher, brighter streetlight he could see how pale Michael really was. The boy had seemed pale enough before, but clearly this was not his natural tone. His cheeks were flushed and he seemed dead on his feet. He steered Michael to his car and held open the door for him, and closing it after he clambered inside.

When he came to sat on the driver’s side, Michael again spoke up, “Just because I’m a stripper doesn’t mean you have to treat me like a woman.”

“You’re sick I was just being polite”, he chastised which probably made him blush brighter, judging by his silhouette’s suddenly stiff posture. Either that or he was outraged by the sudden accusation, which was possible.

“I’m not sick, it’s just a cold, I’ll be fine!” he answered hastily, his voice trembling, maybe from adrenaline, maybe from sickness, or most likely from both.

“Okay, if you say so, now buckle up”

“You can’t be serious! What are you an old lady?”

Ryan flipped on the interior lights and then fixed Michael with a look that said he was all seriousness, “Dead.”

Michael shamefully felt the blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks and he quickly did as he was told with a strangely pleasant feeling in the bottom of his stomach, “Yes mom.”

That earned him a playful smack on the arm.

Ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo

Michael was shaken awake, gently, which was weird for any of his friends, and when he opened his eyes he panicked momentarily because he had no idea where he was. But then he remembered the scene that happened at work and the guy that had offered to take him home. He looked over to see the guy peering at him closely; he had a weird look on his face. Michael did not feel uncomfortable with the close proximity between them, strangely enough this man was calming, but then he realized he did not even know his name. He did not know this man’s name and he was just sitting with him in his car, perfectly calm. However, the decidedly worried look on the man’s face was very off-putting. He leaned back slightly to ask, “What are you looking at?”

Instead of replying, a large hand was placed on his forehead. It was dry and slightly calloused, cool on his hot face, and Michael found himself leaning against the touch. He sighed and closed his eyes. Finally the man spoke up, “You have a really high fever Michael.”

In return, Michael frowned. Now this man was going to fret over him, great. _Way to ruin to moment you fuck,_ Michael thought to himself. But what moment were the even having? Michael shrugged, “I just need to rest for coupla hours”

“Medicine and food too”, the man decided for him before getting out of the car and going around it to fetch Michael, who did not want to get up. Even so he let himself be pulled up the stairs where he tried to help, but he was just so tired. Finally they made it to Michael’s door and he fumbled with his keys with shaky hands for about thirty seconds before the man took them gently and opened the door for him.

“M’room’s in back” Michael slurred out sleepily with a slight groan when the man turned on the light, causing his head to hurt more, “turn it off, m’head . . .”

There was a click and he was bathed in pleasant darkness once again. He was lead back to his bedroom where he sat down on his bed, shamelessly ripping off his shirt and jeans before burrowing under the cover and looked up at the man who was making to leave.

“Don’t leave. S’late, you can sleep here” he patted the open space next to him, “Y’helped me, so I won’t have you sleeping on m’couch, fucking uncomfortable,”

“Michael, I barely know you.”

He laughed, “M’not gonna fuck you. We’re just sleeping. I don’t even know you, dick.”

It was said affectionately and Michael hoped the man could pick up on that. Apparently he did as he stripped to his own boxers and climbed in next to Michael. He sniffed the sheets for a moment then looked at Michael confused, “Roses?”

The dancer suddenly burst out laughing, “Oh yeah, Ray sleeps here sometimes.”

“Ray?” the man appeared to think for a second, “The Hispanic guy?”

“He’s Puerto Rican, and yes” Michael opened his eyes again and looked at his guest, “What even is your name? I can’t believe I just invited a total stranger into my bed.”

“It’s Ryan, and I can’t believe I’m sleeping next to a total stranger and not drunk.”

Michael did not respond though because he was too tired and he was only a second from falling asleep. Which he did.

Ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo

Ryan was woken from a very good sleep by a sudden sound that as he first came to he could not identify, but he was going to hurt whatever or whoever woke him up. It was not often he got such wonderful sleep and he was not going to take kindly to it being interrupted. He stopped however, when he remembered that he was not home and that he was lying in bed with a sick stripper. _Who would’ve ever thought?_ He looked over to see Michael lying next to him, coated in sweat and tossing himself around beneath the cover. Another pain moaned fell from his lips, and all thoughts of anger fled from Ryan as he reached forward and felt his host’s forehead. It was hotter than before.

“I’m spending my weekend taking care of an ill stripper that I barely know,” Ryan could not help but laugh to himself, before sighing and standing up to find the bathroom where he could possibly find some medicine and other supplies. It was going to be a long night.

Ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo

When Michael finally woke up, he had no idea what time it was, but the light was streaming harshly through one window, indicating that it was late afternoon. He noticed then, that he felt better than he had in a week, but secondly that his bed was empty besides him and his apartment was quiet. Ryan had probably got tired of waiting around for him to wake up and left, which upset Michael because he had wanted to properly thank the man now that he was not drunk tired and part delirious. His pouting was interrupted only when a strong pang of hunger hit his stomach with a monstrous growl from it. His frown deepened and he stood up to make his way to the kitchen.

“FUCK!” He cursed maybe too loudly when he fell back onto the bed after an extreme wave of dizziness hit him. As he took deep breaths, he was faintly aware of the soft sound of footfalls coming down the hall, and the wave of dizziness had barely cleared up when someone, probably Ryan much to Michael’s joy, entered the room. He sat on the bed next to Michael, rubbing his back slowly and silently, the gesture too intimate for the situation. He did not mind. Once the room had stopped spinning, he looked over at Ryan with a smile, “Hey, I thought you had gone home.”

He laughed, a very pleasant and childlike sound that Michael liked, “And leave a damsel in distress?”

Now Michael chuckled, “I’m not a fucking damsel, just a little sick.”

“My point exactly.”

The redhead huffed, “I think I’m just hungry now . . . and cold. Are you messing with my thermostat?”

Ryan gave him a jokingly offended look, “How could you accuse me so!?”

Michael found that he really liked Ryan, especially how he didn’t have to be constantly serious. It was nice. He nudged his newfound companion, “C’mon let’s get some food.”

“I’m way ahead of you.”

They made their way to the living room, slowly, for Michael so he did not risk another dizzy spell. He could remember the last time he ate, sometime when he got home from his previous full shift. He did not argue as Ryan sat him down and wrapped him up in a couple of throws that were kept on the couch, but he did speak up, “Aren’t I supposed to be the host?”

Ryan just looked at him, a humorous look in his eyes, before shaking his head and returning to the kitchen to finish up whatever heavenly smelling concoction he had been working on. Michael just sat curled up on the couch and looked around the living room, and soon realized how nervous he felt. With Ryan around it was like he was not even sitting in his own apartment, but he was a guest in the older man’s home, which he would have to say was a really weird feeling. This was his own damn apartment! Ryan should be the awkward feeling one, but Michael actually could not bring himself to care that much and he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

“Hey, Michael wake up, lunch is ready.”

He woke up with a start, not even realizing that he had fallen asleep, and looked up at Ryan blearily. His glasses had fallen off his face, much to his embarrassment, but when he got them back on, he saw the other man was looking down at him gently and fondly. In his hands he held a tray full of several plates and everything else. Michael then remembered he did not have any trays in his house. At closer inspection he broke down laughing as he realized it was a cookie sheet.

“What’s funny?” Ryan frowned slightly

“A-a cookie sheet?” Michael stuttered out.

The brunette chuckled lightly, “It’s not that funny. You’re still delirious.”

“No I’m not, and it’s ridiculously funny.”

Ryan plunked the “tray” down with a completely over the top huff, “Well this is the last time I cook for you!”

“No no man! I’m sure it’s good!” Michael stuttered through his laughter as the other sat down next to him.

“You’re damn right it’s good.”

“Totally not full of yourself”, Michael rolled his eyes as he took a bite, and his eyes instantly lit up, “This is good!”

“It’s just soup, I thought it would be easy enough on you”, Ryan actually seemed somewhat flustered, and Michael found it endearing.

“But it’s fucking good soup!”

“So I’ve been told”, Ryan chuckled.

They stayed like they were for a while after they had both finished eating, since Michael had played a movie from his Xbox neither of them felt like moving much. It was some random action movie, but they were not paying attention to it as they favored talking to each other instead. Ryan was the first to break the silence, “So you and this Ray, are you together?”

“You’re subtle one, huh?” He liked the way that made Ryan look somewhat shy, which was apparently really hard to do, “But definitely not! Ray is like my boi!”

With the slightly confused look he received he continued, “We’re really close friends, like brothers. I’m single Ryan, I know when someone’s prying for that.”

The older man tried not to look ashamed of himself, but it was hard to do when he did feel that way. He had barely met this man and now he was practically asking out. Call him old fashioned but this was rather fast for him. Michael however just kept talking, clearly nervous himself, “Well this is a really odd first date we have here, huh? I mean really, shouldn’t this be like a fucking picnic or some shit?”

Ryan just shook his head, “I like this, and it’s enjoyable. It’s much better than the usual stuff.”

Then for some odd reason Michael found himself scooting closer to the other and dropping his head on a large and sturdy shoulder.

Ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo

Four and half months had passed since Michael had met Ryan, and somewhere in the middle of that time they officially got together. During that time Michael spent all of it either working or with Ryan at his house, which was a bit larger than the New Jerseyan’s apartment but also much more comfortable. Michael still worked at Rooster Teeth, which Ryan was not a fan of since the incident on the night they met. He however knew that his lover could take care of himself and Michael also had Geoff and Jack. He also had to quickly get used to Ray or Gavin spending the night in the same bed as him and Michael, but he did not really even mind. He enjoyed the smell of roses, though he did hate how it would mask Michael’s smell.

Everything at work was going well for Michael, but the same could not be said for Ryan, because as soon as his boss learned of his relationship with another man, he found the first thing he could to fire Ryan. When he got home and told Michael, he was even more upset than Ryan had been.

“This is fucking ridiculous!! What a shit-eating dick!”

“Hey it’s no big deal babe. I can get another job.”

Michael turned on him looking somewhat hurt, “It’s not about the money, Ryan, it’s just that some people can be that way. There’s people that way and we can’t do anything about it.”

Ryan sighed and leaned back in the couch and patted his lap, which Michael slid onto, leaning against his chest, not caring that Gavin and Geoff were there with them. He had lost a lot of weight since eating healthier foods which Ryan had made for him, and the dancing had left him lither than before. He still was still well muscled and wide, but he was the perfect size for Ryan. He planted a kiss into red curls, “It’s just how it is, people are stubborn Michael, but there are good people and you know it. You work with them.”

Michael nodded, but then Geoff spoke up, completely changing the subject, “You know, Rooster Teeth is expanding we have doubled the stages and performers, we could use more guards around. We’ve become really prestigious, well for a strip joint, and the pay is good for all employees. We’ve even picked up a couple of business partners. I’m sure after the way you’ve introduced yourself to Burnie he would love to hire you on as a bouncer.”

They both perked up and Michael looked at him eagerly, “The pay is definitely better than your old job and you get to work with your friends, and . . .” he lowered his lids and peered up at Ryan through his eyelashes, “You could keep an eye on me now.”

Ryan smirked down at him, “I suppose I could couldn’t I?”

The other three nodded eagerly and then Ryan reluctantly agreed.

“Top!! We’ll tell Burnie about you!”

Geoff nodded at Gavin’s words and they all decided to have some celebratory drinks.

Ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo

After the other two had left, Michael was back in Ryan’s lap, straddling him now and teasing hi with small kisses, “I’m glad you’re doing this Ryan. I’m going to love seeing you so much more”

The brunette looked up at him, “I was thinking also, that the place could probably use some snack choices.”

He laughed, “You’ll have to bring that one up with Burnie.”

Instead of answering, Ryan leaned up and captured Michael’s lips, nibbling slightly, like he liked, and reveling in the airy gasp he received. He took his chance and rubbed his tongue against teeth and then he was fully kissing Michael, something that always took his breath away. Their tongues rubbed against each other’s and Ryan took liberty to move his hands which he had rested on slender hips up and underneath his Michael’s shirt. He stroked the smooth skin so gently that the redhead’s whole body trembled with the sublime pleasure. God, he loved when Ryan touched him, he loved when Ryan kissed him, and- _Oh!_ He loved when Ryan did _that!_ He currently had his fingertips teasing Michael’s nipple, like he would do in the way that drove the younger nuts, giving it a harsh squeeze then rubbing it gently after it was made sensitive

“Y-you’re teasing me you fucking bastard”

Ryan took that affectionately, “That’s all the fun, babe.”

Michael knew that was the truth, so he brought his head down and began to kiss down Ryan’s neck. He stopped at the junction between neck and shoulder, nipping at it in various spots. He groaned as Ryan’s hips bucked up and their growing erections rubbed together, and both of them began working at the too many layers they were wearing. Michael did not bother trying to make a show of it because he was not in the mood for anymore waiting, He wanted Ryan. Now. His jeans were becoming unbearably tight and he did not think he could stand it any longer, so first he started to work at Ryan’s jeans, clumsily unbuttoning, only pulling back when the brunette tore off his shirt. Then Michael somehow gathered his thoughts enough to speak, “R-rye, bed!”

It must have taken a minute for the command to process but as soon as it did Ryan grabbed Michael and stood, the other curling his legs around his back to stay up. Ryan made it look easy and as soon as they were in the bedroom, he had Michael back on the bed and was working at undoing the belt and buttons. As soon as he had those and the underwear off, he worked on stripping himself down before crawling over Michael. He enjoyed the way his younger lover whimpered into the kiss and tried to buck against Ryan’s leg. He tried to reach down and stroke the older man, but his wrists were caught and held above his head, giving Ryan the access to kiss down the sensitive underside of Michael’s arm.

“Oh my fucking god, R-rye!! I’m not gonna fucking beg!”

Ryan laughed at that, seeing as that was Michael’s way of begging for it in and of itself, so he used one hand to hold the wrists and the other to trail down a pale and smooth chest. Michael only squirmed and whined, gasping and cursing loudly only when Ryan wrapped a gentle hand around the base of his cock. He began to stoke in slow deliberate jerks, enjoying the way that Michael writhed beneath him.  It did not take them long to figure out what made each other tick when in bed together, and despite Michael always trying to touch Ryan, he knew that the older man loved nothing more to watch him get worked up over his touch. He loved what he could do to Michael, how he could make him come undone in a completely intimate way. He loved the control that Michael would trust him with, how he would let Ryan do this because he knew that he would not feel anything but pleasure from it.

“R-ryan . . .” Michael moaned out lowly, he loved the feel of his lovers name on his tongue in such a manner, and they both loved hearing it, “P-please . . .”

“What happened to not begging?”

“Fucking dick!” Michael squeezed his eyes shut and let out another low moan as Ryan’s hands trailed down to circle his entrance for a moment before pulling back. He ignored the small whines from the man beneath him, much to his irritation. He gasped though, when the fingers came back, this time cold and slick with lube. He felt Ryan’s lips on his neck and shoulder as the finger was slowly pushed into him, pumping in and out slowly, curling and teasing. Another finger was added and then soon another, stretching Michael, but it was not enough, “R-ryan, stop fucking teasing me!”

The older man grinned deviously but then pulled out his fingers and a new pressure was placed against Michael’s entrance. He let go of wrists in favor for hips and let them both sit up, Michael’s arms tight around his shoulders as he slowly sank down onto Ryan’s cock. They did it this way always at first so Michael could move at his own pace, not to mention that Ryan found it extremely hot. The angle was incredible as well. After Michael was completely seated on Ryan’s cock they sat still for a few moments, making out, the older man’s tongue inside his mouth. All at once though, Ryan had him back against the bed and was slowly grinding into him, both of them breathing hard and Michael with his eyes rolled back in his head. Ryan was so fucking _perfect_ inside of him.

“H-harder Rye.”

Ryan was eager to comply and he pulled all the way out before thrusting back into him, and all gentleness was thrown out the window as Michael’s primal side took over. He ground against Ryan, who took him hard and fast, both of them developing a rhythm together so that heavy breaths and panting moans and the sound of Ryan’s name from reddened lips were the sounds filling the room. Michael was always a vocal lover. Again Michael spoke up somehow forming a sentence, “I’m g-gonna fucking come.”

With that warning Ryan pushed all the way into Michael and ground himself deep inside of the redhead, which is exactly what pushed them both over the edge.

Ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo ouo

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

“Ohhh shut the fuck up!!! “ Michael shouted at the alarm clock which had interrupted his pleasant dreams. He rolled over and was about to slam the snooze button when Ryan reached over him and turned it off.

“Get up Michael, it will just go off in five minutes otherwise.”

Michael grumbled but he stood up, Ryan following him in his action and they both looked over at each other. Michael then grinned extremely wide, “it’s your first day!”


End file.
